Speak Now
by LoveLoveLovix
Summary: There's a royal wedding, but someone doesn't want it to proceed. Can she stop Sky from marrying the wrong girl in time?


**Speak Now  
A Post Magical Adventure Songfic**

Diaspro was not the kind of girl who would be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. She had, after all, been raised a princess, and a lady. Princesses and ladies did not barge in on what was promised to be the social event of the century, even if it was also the worst thing to happen to the magical dimension since the Fall of Domino. Then again, under that same logic, King Sky was not the sort of man who was supposed to marry a new-money, boyfriend-stealing princess like that witch with wings Bloom.

The princess of Isis began to walk into the church, but a burly security guard stopped her. "Invitation, name, and ID?"

"Do you know who I am?" Diaspro demanded. "I am the princess of Isis, Diaspro Ametista la Zaffiro."

"I'd still ask to see your ID and invitation," the guard replied, "only now that I know your name, I can assure you that you're a persona non grata and don't have one."

"I do, though! See?" And she pulled out the invitation Sky had sent her.

The guard peered at it. "It's one of the old ones. Her Highness Princess Bloom ordered us only to accept the new batch that she sent out. Sorry, princess."

Diaspro didn't have time for this. With a flick of her fingers, the guard was asleep on the ground.

The moment the blonde fairy was inside, she hid in the blue silk curtains that decorated the grand cathedral. There were more guards around, walking all around, phantoblades at the ready. It wouldn't be hard to deal with them, but no doubt it would make the bride suspicious, and it _would_ be hard to deal with her. Diaspro glanced around, trying to get a game plan ready. There was only one thing she was at this wedding for, and it wasn't to watch her beloved Sky marry another girl. Princess Bloom had probably anticipated this; no wonder she was off the invitation list. As she looked around, she could see Riven and Timmy- Sky's two closest friends, besides Brandon, his squire and best man.

She could also pick out recent celebrity figures, such as Queen Mariam and King Oritel in the front row, both dressed in sickening shades of pastel. It made Diaspro want to gag. They had only known their daughter for three years. Did they know how much of a miserable fake she was yet? She was probably yelling at a bridesmaid back in another room... wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. Diaspro had to stifle a giggle at that wonderfully hilarious imagery.

Diaspro went over her plan. As she finished the last details of the elaborate daydream, she was shaken from her space out by music that sounded, to her at least, like a death march. Something you'd hear at a funeral. _Or,_ she supposed,_ a royal wedding, if it had no class._ She watched her one true love walk down the aisle, handsome as could be. His blonde hair furled out like a cape, beautiful, luscious, and all Diaspro wanted was to run her fingers through it.

The procession continued, and Diaspro grew tenser and tenser. Eventually, the iconic song began to play, and Princess Bloom, in a white gown that was somehow even more froo-froo and fluff than Diaspro had imagined, floated down the aisle. The redheaded girl wore a grin that could only be described as smug. As if she knew that Diaspro was there, and wanted to say, "I won."

She didn't know, though. She didn't know, or something would have been done long before the walk down the aisle.

_She's not going to know what hit her. And Sky will be mine. Just like he really wants. He doesn't know what's good for him, he really doesn't, that silly king!_

The vows started with the story of Bloom and Sky and their love and how epic it was and blah blah blah. Diaspro noticed that not a single mention of her was given. Not even a mention of the Day of the Royals. Well, she had always heard that there were two occasions in your life when you were perfect- your wedding and your funeral. She supposed it must be true.

After the long and elaborate story about how often the two lovebirds saved each other's butts and each other's kingdoms and all that, there were two quick prayers, one to the Great Dragon, and one to the Christian God- in honor of the princess's adoptive family and her Baptist childhood.

And then came the part that Diaspro had been waiting for. The preacher cleared his throat. "If any of you know cause or just impediment why these persons should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it. Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was a moment of silence.

Then, Princess Diaspro Ametista la Zaffiro burst out of the curtains. The preacher's jaw dropped. Bloom's eyes looked like deadly flames danced in them, ready to incinerate her rival for Sky's affections. The rest of the congregation only stared, horrified. But Diaspro only looked at Sky. She knew she couldn't say what she had to say to the entire wedding party. She had to say it to him- pretend he was the only one who would hear her.

She gulped. "I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you, Sky, are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl!" She smiled at him, acknowledging that even though the situation was quite grim, there was a little humor in it. Couldn't he see it? She pleaded that with her eyes as her mouth pleaded for him to drop the act, leave Bloom, run away with her. They could meet in the back of the church. Leave. Continue where they left off. It was possible... wasn't it?

Sky looked shocked when she finished, a mirror of the rest of the people in the church. Then he broke into a smile. "Yes," he said. "Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux, at the back door. I didn't think this out, did I?"

"No," Diaspro said. "You didn't."

She looked at Bloom, who was staring at her ex-bridegroom in horror, then at Diaspro. The blonde girl made a decision while the bride was too shocked to do anything. She stuck out her tongue.

She wasn't the type of girl to do that, either, really. But today was kind of a day for defying stereotypes.

* * *

Author's Note: Speak Now is owned by Taylor Swift, not me. So yeah. Don't think differently.


End file.
